


I Came Back For You

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Growing Up, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Promises, Returning Home, Romantic Friendship, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, it's kinda like a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Theo Raeken is back in Beacon Hills.Theo kept his promise to come back to the person who has always meant the most to him.Little Mischief.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	I Came Back For You

First day of high school. Senior year. Stiles and Scott are seated on a bench in front of the high school’s entrance.

Then a black car stops and a boy comes out of it. He is around Stiles and Scott’s age. When the boy spots Stiles and Scott he waves at them with a smile on his face.

“Do you know him? I have never seen him before” Scott asks his best friend.

“I don’t think so… although I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. He is hot” Stiles says making Scott roll his eyes in an amused expression.

“He must be a new kid” Scott concludes.

The pair didn’t stop to think about the new kid again until the second period. Both Stiles and Scott had History with Mr Yukimura.

“Hello students, we have a new classmate, please welcome Theodore Raeken” Mr Yukimura says and the class clap to welcome Theo.

Stiles and Scott both look behind at Theo who is looking back at them with a smirk on his face.

“Wait Theo Raeken, as in Theo, _your_ Theo?” Scott asks Stiles

“Not now Scott. Yes it’s Theo, _that_ Theo” Stiles says.

“He left in fourth grade right? Wow puberty really hit him in the right way I didn’t recognised him” Scott says but Stiles is not really listening.

Stiles is thinking about Theo. _His_ Theo who left when they were nine, taking a piece of Stiles’s heart with him. Theo was Stiles best friend, I mean Stiles had Scott, but the bond he shared with Theo was different. It was friendship and more. _Something_ _more_. Stiles has engraved in his memory the last words Theo said to him before getting inside the car and leaving town. “ _I’ll be back Stiles. I will come back for you_ ”. But that can’t be the reason he returned _right_?

Stiles can’t focus at all during class. He knows he is going to have to face Theo after and he is both nervous and excited. When the class ends is Theo the one who comes to them.

“Hey guys” Theo salutes

“Hey Theo! Man you’ve changed I didn’t recognised you! It’s good to have you back” Scott says to his old friend

Theo huffs a laugh. “Yeah it’s good to be back. Hello Stiles” Theo says meeting Stiles’s eyes.

It’s too much. Too many memories, too many feelings. Stiles runs out of the classroom leaving Scott confused. Theo nods to Scott before going after Stiles.

Stiles enters an empty classroom Theo following behind. The childhood friends stare at each other without saying anything for a few seconds.

“Why are you back?” Stiles asks because he needs to _know_.

“What’s wrong with you aren’t you happy to see me?” Theo asks.

“Of course I’m happy to see you Theo” Stiles responds.

“Then come here and give a hug!” Theo demands and Stiles complies.

Hugging Theo after so many years feels unreal. He is taller than before. _Obviously_. Much more fit and muscular ( _How and when did that happen? He is looking so good)._ But there is something familiar about it too.

“You smell just the same” Theo says making Stiles giggle. _Yes giggle._

The pair separate from their embrace. “How didn’t I recognised you? You’re eyes are exctaley the same” Stiles says.

“I got hotter” Theo responds making Stiles snort and roll his eyes. “You got hotter too, but I always thought you were pretty” Theo adds

Stiles eyes his old Friend. “Why did you come back? Stiles asks.

“I did tell you, didn’t I? That I will be back. I came back for you Stiles” Theo proclaims.

“You said that when we were nine, we were upset, I-I never thought…” Stiles says although deep inside he always hovered the hope that Theo would come back.

“No, that was a promise I always intended to keep. What I left in Beacon Hills it is something I can’t get anywhere else” Theo claims.

Theo comes closer to Stiles just a few inches separate the couple. Theo takes Stiles’s hand in his intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah” Stiles says before squeezing Theo’s hand. Stiles is very _excited_ about senior year.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one but I don't know why I was so proud when I wrote it. Sometimes for no reason at all one of your works is very dear to you.
> 
> Hope you like it as well! if you did you know that kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
